bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Taipu
Taipu is a gullible but hard-working Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui and an Attendant of Turaga Metru Whenua. Biography Metru Nui Taipu worked in the mines of Onu-Metru. He was placed in a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki under order of Makuta Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. He was rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Taipu was reduced in size and physical strength as a consequence of his exposure to the effects of a Matoran Sphere and he lost his previous memories as well. Taipu participated in the construction efforts of Onu-Koro, led by Turaga Metru Whenua, using recycled materials from the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. On Mata Nui, Taipu again worked as a Miner. One of the projects he worked on was the tunneling of the Le-Koro Highway, where he worked even after the other miners had stopped digging due to the poor light, bad air, and constant Rahi attacks. Soon after Takua managed to drain the lava blocking the way to the Cavern of Light, Taipu was the first to break through to Le-Wahi. He begged Takua to let him go along and see Le-Koro, and was overjoyed when the Chronicler let him come. Soon after sighting Le-Koro, Taipu was captured by an infected Nui-Rama, and taken to its' hive, where he was forced to dig. Soon afterward, he witnessed the battle between Toa Mata Onua and the infected Lewa, and rode with Onua when they escaped from the hive. He then stayed for a while at Le-Koro and celebrated with the Le-Matoran before returning to Onu-Koro. Soon after, Taipu was recruited from mining detail in the Great Mine by Takua on the advice of Whenua, who said that he had talked long and often of the adventure in Le-Wahi. He eagerly joined the Chronicler's Company and helped to clear obstacles on the path to the Kini-Nui. He and Hafu worked together to clear a rockslide, which the latter carved into a statue of himself. When the Company arrived at the Kini-Nui, they defended the temple from vicious Rahi so the Toa would be able to escape freely. The Company almost failed, and might have been overcome if the Ta-Koro Guard, Le-Matoran Gukko Force, and the Onu-Matoran Ussalry hadn't shown up to help. During the evacuation of a Gahlok raid on Onu-Koro, Taipu helped in the getting the Matoran to safety, by keeping the path open when Onepu directed the Matoran. When the last Matoran Nuparu was rushing toward the exit, the three were trapped in a cave after a flood of gushing water blasted its' way through Onu-Koro. Taipu then spoke with Onepu, being confused as to what had happened. Nuparu arrived and introduced himself to Onepu and Taipu and then, using Nuparu's Lightstone, they journeyed through the cavern. All of them jumped at the sight of a Gahlok, but it was deactivated without a Krana. Using knowledge Onepu had attained from Whenua about the nature of the Bohrok, Nuparu engineered from the Bohrok pieces a machine called the Boxor. With it, they broke out of the cavern and saved Onu-Koro. Later, after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Taipu was rebuilt into a stronger form, and Whenua chose him to be goal-keeper of the Onu-Koro Kolhii team to participate in the island-wide Kolhii Tournament, although he and Onepu did not make it to the Championship. He was evacuated from Onu-Koro with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. Return to Metru Nui Taipu later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Taipu, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, and the Matoran Universe hit the ground, Taipu was crushed under rubble in the Archives. Tamaru and Macku dug Taipu out, and they all noticed the gaping hole in Teridax's head. Taipu helped Macku and Tamaru save the survivors, once again branding themselves the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. Taipu later left Metru Nui to live on Spherus Magna, accompanied by his fellow surviving Matoran. Abilities & Traits Taipu works hard and does his best. However, he can be a bit gullible and playful, and his greatest wish is to travel and see wonderful sights, often talking excitedly about places he has never been. He wishes he could wander like Takua, but he is loyal to Turaga Whenua and Onu-Koro, so he works instead. He is Whenua's left hand and the strongest Onu-Matoran, if not one of the strongest Matoran in general. Quotes Trivia .]] In the Mata Nui Online Game, Taipu and Hafu had their Kanohi switched. This caused confusion, as Taipu wore a Pakari in CGI images, but a Ruru in the game. He still had his Kanohi switched in the Bohrok Online Animations and the Bohrok-Kal Online Animations. The error was eventually fixed in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle, with both Matoran properly wearing their respective Kanohi. There is a reference to this in the latter game, when the player first talks to Taipu, he says he is always mistaken for Hafu. Appearances *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Pakari Wearers